El Día Mas Feliz De Mi Vida
by Naruichi-SS
Summary: Tras tantos hechos y aventuras, Lucy se encuentra escribiendo en su casa porque, ese dia en particular, es el dia mas feliz de su vida... One Shot a Natsu X Lucy Fanfic.
**No es de mis mejores trabajos pero es algo que quería hacer hace tiempo.**

 **Un pequeño One shot sobre el día mas especial de Lucy… así que aquí vamos. (Reflexiones al final del fic)**

 **Todos los personajes aquí usados pertenecen a Mashima.**

" **El Día más feliz de mi vida".**

A Natsu x Lucy fic…

"Querida mamá, querido papá hay mucho que quisiera contarles en estos momentos…"

Lucy se encuentra escribiendo como habitualmente lo hacía para su madre y también a su padre después de que muriera.

"Sé que no les escribo tan seguido como antes… supongo es por todo lo que ha sucedido en estos 3 años… bueno 10 si cuentan los 7 que dure encerrada en la fairy sphere… como sea… hoy es un día muy especial para mí".

La joven mira por la ventana, es un día magnifico en magnolia, el sol brilla, no hace tanto calor, están en primavera, los sakura de la ciudad se mecen en el aire con gracia, la gente se encuentra muy animada.

"pero antes de contarles de este gran día… quisiera hablarles sobre alguien a quien he mencionado mucho en otras cartas…" la joven se sonríe y continua escribiendo "Tiene el cabello color salmón su piel es algo morena y sus ojos son negros como el ónix y profundos también… a veces hasta siento que mira dentro de mí con ellos… siempre lleva la bufanda que su padre le regalo… sin importar como este el clima del día… además tiene una cicatriz en su rostro… y otra en su abdomen y otra más en su cuello… una de ellas es una historia graciosa de como la obtuvo… las otras dos… una fue por luchar por mi yo del futuro y por mi futuro… y la otra… bueno la otra por intentar protegernos a todos sin importarle su vida… su nombre es Natsu Dragneel".

La joven suspira y a su mente vienen los recuerdos de cuando Natsu casi muere enfrentando por primera vez a Zeref, el tumor anti-eternano que estaba creciendo dentro de él, se manifestó tras usar la magia de Igneel para intentar matar a Zeref… de no ser por su amiga Brandish, él hubiera muerto aquel día.

"Es muy temerario como les había dicho antes… siempre dando más del 100% por toda la gente que quiere… eso me preocupa mucho mamá… papá, quisiera que Natsu pensara un poco más antes de actuar y de ponerse en peligro… pero es parte de su forma de ser y es algo que no puedo cambiar."

La joven de nuevo cierra los ojos y comienza a recordar entonces de nuevo los abre y continua escribiendo.

"lo curioso es… que bueno al menos tú ya lo conocías verdad ¿Mamá?" la chica se detiene y tras sonreír continua escribiendo "Sé que tú lo trajiste… de hace 400 años hasta nuestra época, a él y a los otros mata dragones, pero nunca he dejado de pensar que el encuentro del y mío fue cosa del destino."

La chica entonces se sume en sus pensamientos mientras escribe con más ánimos.

"Hargeon… la ciudad portuaria al sur de Magnolia… recuerdo ese día como si hubiese sido ayer… tras haber conseguido una de las llaves que más quería, caminaba pensando en cómo haría para unirme a Fairy Tail… el mejor gremio de todo Fiore, ese era mi más grande sueño en aquel entonces, cuando me topé con ese mago desagradable… utilizaba un hechizo para encantar a las mujeres y luego venderlas como esclavas en otros reinos… yo había caído en su hechizo cuando repentinamente el apareció…"

"¡IGNEEL!"

"Ese nombre es el del Gran Rey Dragón de Fuego… Igneel, Natsu durante gran parte de su infancia fue criado por dicho dragón, pero un día desapareció y Natsu viajaría buscándolo y fue en esos viajes que se unió a Fairy Tail. Como decía, eso fue lo único que dijo e inmediatamente el hechizo de encantamientos que utilizaba el mago se desvaneció… ¿Raro verdad? Hasta tiempo después caí en cuenta de porque me libere de ese hechizo con solo ver y escuchar a Natsu…"

Lucy se sonroja un poco y continúa.

"Luego de ese incidente Natsu me salvaría de nuevo del mago, a mí y a muchas otras chicas, y me invitaría a unirme a Fairy Tail, a partir de ese momento mi vida comenzó a cambiar más drásticamente, gran cantidad de aventuras nos esperaban a él, a mí y a Happy, luego conocería a Gray, Erza, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, Pantherlily, Laxus, Lisanna, Elfman, Evergreen, Cana, a la maestra Mavis, al maestro Makarov… a todo el gremio… mi gran familia, y todo gracias a él…"

"Realmente no puedo quejarme en ningún aspecto de la vida que he llevado desde que entre al gremio, si, ha habido momentos de dolor, miedo, desesperanza, enemigos poderosos, perdidas… pero también grandes alegrías, aventuras, sorpresas, grandes amigos fuera de Fairy Tail, y es todo gracias a él…"

"La joven suspira y a su mente vienen todos esos momentos peligrosos donde Natsu siempre daba vuelta a la situación, donde gracias a el, todos los demás podían volver a casa sanos y salvos, esos momentos donde sin importar lo gravemente herido que estuviera, ganaba."

"Pero… hubo momentos en donde incluso el no pudo hacer nada, cuando Acnologia nos atacó por primera vez en Tenrou, pero aun así, el jamás se rindió, tampoco pudo hacer nada cuando Rogue del futuro mato a mi yo del futuro… aún recuerdo la frustración y el dolor de Natsu al ver morir a mi otro yo… jamás lo vi tan devastado y furioso… el día que Tártaros nos atacó y yo perdí a Acuario, el también perdió a Igneel ante Acnologia, ese día ambos perdimos algo irremplazable y fue cuando decidió irse a entrenar y me dejo sola un año…"

La joven suspira otra vez, ese es un recuerdo que no le agrada mucho, el dia que Natsu se fue solo dejándole una carta, explicándole brevemente que se iba a entrenar…

"Ese Natsu… el día que se fue recuerdo que me deprimí tanto que no sabía qué hacer, luego el maestro desintegro el gremio y si lo de Natsu me dejo devastada lo del gremio lo hizo aún más grave… ese año sola fue uno de los más difíciles que jamás he tenido en mi vida, sin ustedes y sin Natsu y mis amigos… realmente me sentía perdida, pero…"

En ese momento la chica sonríe "A pesar de eso él siempre me sorprende y el día que volvió… sentí que todo podía volver a ser como antes, con su promesa de reunir a Fairy Tail partimos en búsqueda de todos nuestros amigos… y en ese instante no imaginaba lo que nos pasaría después."

"Zeref decidió que era el momento de destruir el mundo que lo ha rechazado por más de 400 años, Zeref… el hermano de Natsu… el creador de E.N.D… y Natsu es E.N.D"

"La verdad a veces pienso en todo esto y no logro asimilarlo, Natsu viene 400 años del pasado, el murió por el ataque de un dragón que estaba encontrada de la coexistencia con los humanos, Zeref no pudo superar la muerte de su hermano y empezó a estudiar métodos para revivirlo, y por esas investigaciones fue maldecido por el Dios Ankhseram con la maldición de la contradicción, entre más amas la vida, mas robas de ella, pero si dejas de amar la vida, la maldición se detiene, es una cosa tan cruel… lo único que él deseaba era traer a su hermano devuelta, ese era su sueño... que se convirtió en su pesadilla."

La joven se para y toma un poco de agua, tras tomarla y mirar por la ventana y saludar a un par de personas que pasan por la calle, la joven vuelve a sentarse y continua escribiendo.

"con el tiempo Zeref logro revivir a su hermano, a Natsu… usando la base que utilizaba para los etherias, o demonios de Zeref, y el cuerpo de su hermano, Natsu realmente es mitad etherias mitad humano, y fue llamado incluso por Zeref como "El demonio más poderoso jamás creado por el" Lucy de nuevo detiene su escritura y tras pensar poco continua "Pero es curioso… la maldición de Ankhseram hace que incluso la mente de uno se contradiga, Zeref quería revivir a su hermano para estar con él, pero debido a la maldición, Zeref revivió a su hermano por otra razón… para que lo mate, y si Zeref moría… Natsu también."

"al final, Natsu logro derrotar a Zeref con ayuda de todos, incluida la mía, fue una batalla difícil donde tuvimos que esforzarnos al límite, pero cuando Zeref estaba muriendo… fue cuando sucedió eso…"

"Flashback"

Natsu se toma el pecho, su cuerpo cubierto de heridas y sangre se arrodilla, todos alrededor de él voltean a verlo.

"¿Natsu?" Lucy se aproxima a su amigo, en cierta forma está feliz porque lograron derrotar a Zeref, la batalla fue difícil pero con ayuda de todos lograron vencerlo.

"¿Qué te sucede Natsu?"

En ese momento Natsu está cayendo por completo al suelo y entonces Lucy lo toma entre sus brazos y cayendo ella al suelo lo coloca la cabeza del mata dragones en sus piernas mientras lo mira con gran preocupación en el rostro, el chico voltea a verla y entonces con gran melancolía en su voz le dice.

"Lucy… perdóname"

"¿De que estas hablando?" la chica no comprende porque Natsu le está pidiendo perdón, pero entonces también ve caer a Gray y a Happy corriendo hacia Natsu.

"¡Natsu! ¡Porque!" grita Happy mientras se coloca a lado de Natsu

"Hey Happy…"

"¡IDIOTA! ¡No me sonrías como si nada estuviera pasando! ¡¿Acaso olvidaste tu promesa?!"

"Lo siento amigo… pero tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de todos".

El gato comienza a llorar con más fuerza y Lucy comienza a sentir miedo ante esa reacción de su amigo pero finalmente pregunta.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" totalmente confundida la chica ve llorar a Gray y Happy.

"Lucy… perdónanos" dice Gray mientras se acerca a Natsu y añade "Yo quería decirte pero…" pero es interrumpido por la maga estelar.

"¿Pero que está pasando? ¡Díganme!"

"Natsu está muriendo…" dice Zeref desde el lugar donde esta tirado en el suelo con Mavis a su lado también inconsciente".

Todos quedan en shock ante esto.

"¿Qué?" dice Lucy mientras comienza a temblar.

"Maga Estelar… ¿Tu sabias que Natsu es un Etherias verdad?"

La joven asiente aun confundida y entonces Zeref continúa hablando.

"Si yo muero… mis creaciones mueren conmigo… lo siento Lucy Heartfilia"

La joven queda en shock brutal, su cara pasa de confusión a negación.

"No… debe estar equivocado…"

"No… él tiene razón" dice Natsu con neutralidad, aceptando su destino "Siento como mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse raro…"

Happy y Gray solo miran a Lucy mientras todos los demás miembros se acercan a la pareja.

"¡Natsu! ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" pregunta Erza molesta y con lágrimas en los ojos "¿Es que acaso no somos tus amigos? ¡ACASO NO PENSASTE EN LUCY!"

"¡Pudimos pensar en otra solución!" dice Gajeel con furia en su voz mientras golpea el suelo con gran frustración

Luego la chica pelirroja mira a Lucy la cual está sosteniendo a Natsu, al ver eso su corazón comienza a partirse en pedazos también, está perdiendo a un gran amigo y entonces volteando a ver a Gray dice.

"¡Debiste decirnos! ¡¿Por qué?!"

Erza se acerca a Gray y producto de la frustración intenta golpearlo pero Juvia detiene a Erza por la espalda.

"¡Erza-san! ¡Gray-sama se siente tan mal como nosotros, por favor… no lo lastimes!"

Juvia también comienza a llorar y Erza entonces baja su puño y cae de rodillas mientras mira a al mago de hielo llorar con más fuerza, ella también suelta lagrimas mientras Jellal se le acerca el cual es el que más mantiene la compostura pero igualmente siente una gran tristeza al ver morir a la persona que lo saco de la oscuridad aquel día que lo derroto en el sistema-R.

"Natsu-san…" Wendy comienza a llorar Gajeel, Sting, Rogue y todos los demás miembros también comienzan a soltar lágrimas, el chico que logro vencer al mago más poderoso de todos está muriendo y no pueden hacer nada para evitarlo, pero de entre todos ellos, Lucy es la que no dice nada solo está mirando a Natsu el cual también la está mirando y ve en los ojos de su amiga un gran dolor y es cuando decide hablar.

"Gray… cuando pelee con él le dije todo…" Natsu mira a su amigo y añade "Y yo le pedí que no les dijera nada, porque… tenía que detener a mi hermano… para que ustedes pudieran seguir avanzando… ¿Eso es lo que hace Fairy Tail no es así? Siempre avanzar… y ser felices."

"¡¿ACASO ERES UN IDIOTA?!" todos voltean a la maga rubia la cual ha gritado con todas sus fuerzas, "¡¿CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE EN LA MUERTE HAY FELICIDAD?! ¡¿CREES QUE VAMOS A ESTAR FELICES SABIENDO QUE MORISTE PARA PROTEGERNOS A TODOS DE TU HERMANO Y ACNOLOGIA?! ¡¿CREES QUE ESTAREMOS FELICES SABIENDO QUE YA NO ESTARAS CON NOSOTROS?! ¡¿ACASO CREES QUE YO ESTARE FELIZ SIN TI?! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!".

La chica entonces comienza a llorar con gran fuerza las lágrimas caen sobre el rostro de Natsu, Happy se acerca y abraza a Lucy por un costado, el ver esa escena destroza el corazón del mata dragones, pero tenía que hacerlo… ¿Qué más podía hacer? No había otra opción, al usar el poder del Fairy Heart junto con los otros Dragon Slayers les permitió derrotar a Acnologia, tras ello Zeref lograría tomar parte de la fuerza de Mavis y Natsu lograría tomar la otra parte y junto con la ayuda de sus amigos lograron derrotarlo, no había otra opción… el joven alza su mano izquierda y tocando la cabeza de Lucy comienza a hablar.

"Lo se Lucy… lo siento mucho, pero… ¿Sabes? Yo ya morí una vez, hace más de 400 años… mi destino era morir sin trascender en nada, solo siendo un niño pequeño… pero…"

En ese instante mira a Zeref el cual está mirándolo a él y a su amaba Mavis, para luego proseguir con sus palabras.

"Gracias a mi hermano… a Zeref, logra vivir más tiempo, conocí a Igneel, me enseño cosas, conocí el amor de un padre, luego conocería a Fairy Tail… mi gremio, y mi gran familia, tendría muchísimas aventuras por muchos lugares, haciendo amigos y enfrentado grandes retos… y también… te pude conocer a ti… una de mis cosas más preciadas en el mundo".

La joven abre los ojos mientras sigue llorando y entonces ve a Natsu sonreírle.

"Sin importar que, ¡Estoy agradecido con esta segunda vida que tuve! ¡Porque logre tener grandes aventuras contigo y todos mis amigos! Así que no llores Lucy…"

El chico de nuevo siente una punzada en su pecho y hace un gesto de dolor, Lucy al ver eso siente que su corazón se está partiendo en pedazos, y entonces comienza a pensar… a pensar en todos esos momentos, donde a pesar de todo, Natsu siempre le sonría para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, que siempre lograrían salir adelante, también recuerda todos esos momentos en los que él hacía gestos especiales como el árbol de cerezo que arranco para ella, la vez que intento besarla por petición de la pequeña Asuka, los recuerdos de la Lucy del futuro donde ella y el Natsu de esa línea temporal corren felices por las planicies doradas… todo eso comienza a llenar el corazón de Lucy, cada momento, cada instante en el que Natsu a estado para ella comienza a adueñarse de su ser.

"Zeref…" dice Natsu mientras Lucy sigue recordando todos sus momentos junto a Natsu, sus lágrimas aún siguen cayendo en su frente "a pesar de todo lo que hiciste… gracias… por haberme permitido conocer a todos mis amigos…"

El mago oscuro al escuchar eso comienza a llorar mientras comienza a desvanecerse y dice.

"Gracias… Natsu, gracias por haberme cumplido mi deseo de morir..."

En ese instante el mago oscuro toca a Mavis la cual está también en el piso inconsciente.

"Te estaré esperando en el otro lado… mi Mavis."

Y entonces en ese instante la primera maestra del gremio despierta y ve como Zeref termina por desvanecerse en el Aire, como polvo.

"Zeref…" piensa Mavis mientras con lágrimas en los ojos voltea a ver a Natsu y Lucy.

"Lo siento Lucy… es hora de que me vaya…" dice Natsu con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, aun en sus instantes finales intenta animar a su gran amiga.

"Natsu…" la joven sigue llorando y todos comienzan a despedirse de él.

"Natsu… fue un placer haber luchado contigo… y gracias por salvarme a mí y a todo Crime Sorciere de nuestro oscuro destino" Jellal agacha la cabeza en agradecimiento y todos los miembros del gremio incluido cobra, también lo hacen.

"Natsu-san… gracias por enseñarnos lo que es un verdadero gremio, seguiremos enseñándole a los nuevos miembros de Sabretooth lo que es una familia y el poder que eso tiene".

También Rogue y Sting agachan la cabeza junto a Yukino que también se encuentra en el lugar.

"Natsu, gracias por darnos un futuro por el cual vivir…" dice Jura en representación de todos los demás gremios, "Nunca te olvidaremos" y todos agachan la cabeza también.

"Natsu cabeza hueca… si tu no hubieras estado aquel día en el Fantasía hubiera cometido el peor error de mi vida… gracias por detenerme aquella vez…" Laxus también agacha su cabeza en señal de respeto.

"Natsu-San… voy a continuar haciéndome más fuerte para proteger a todos mis amigos y a mi familia que es Fairy Tail… siempre seguiré tu ejemplo" Wendy entre sollozos le dice sus palabras a Natsu y también agacha la cabeza.

"Yo me encargare de cuidar a Happy, y gracias por todo" dice Charle también inclinando su cabeza.

"Natsu, gracias a ti pude reunirme con mis hermanos otra vez, jamás podremos dejar de agradecértelo… te extrañaremos mucho, pero seguiremos viviendo con gran fuerza." Lisanna, Elfman y Mirajane inclinan su cabeza también.

"Salamander… sabes que no soy de muchas palabras pero… también te doy las gracias por haberme derrotado aquella vez, y así… poder unirme a esta gran familia… donde conocí a mi preciado tesoro… Levy…"

Gajeel agacha la cabeza y Levy igual, ambos lágrimas en los ojos, Pantherlily también se inclina junto a ellos, al igual que Jet y Droy.

"Natsu… el día que te uniste al gremio, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… tu eres de los que más representa el espíritu de Fairy Tail… en lo que me quede de vida pasare tu ejemplo a las nuevas generaciones… gracias por darnos un futuro en el cual vivir".

Makarov agacha su cabeza también.

"Natsu… nunca pudimos tener un combate para ver quién era realmente más fuerte... pero no es necesario, tu eres el más fuerte Natsu… y muchas gracias por haberme salvado aquel día del Sistema-R, gracias a ti logre conseguir una gran felicidad viviendo aventuras con todos ustedes, de verdad gracias…"

Erza inclina su cabeza aun llorando, entonces Gray se acerca más a Natsu y le extiende su puño.

"Siempre fuiste el que me motivaba a hacerme más fuerte, también gracias a ti estoy aquí parado, aquel día que me detuviste de usar el Iced Shell contra Deliora me diste una gran lección, vivir para tus amigos es lo que importa realmente, y amigo… perdóname por haberte intentado matar… y gracias Natsu… por estar allí para todos cuando te necesitábamos.

Natsu alza su mano derecha y choca su puño contra el de Gray, el mago de hielo comienza a llorar de nuevo y agacha su cabeza con gran respeto.

"Natsu-san… gracias por haber cuidado de Gray-sama siempre, gracias a ti, el aún sigue aquí conmigo… jamás podre agradecerte lo suficiente por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros…"

Juvia también agacha su cabeza, todos y cada una de las personas que se encuentran allí se despiden de Natsu, Happy se acerca a su amigo y la mata dragones le dice.

"Puedes hacerme un último favor compañero…"

Happy asiente con la cabeza mientras sigue llorando.

"Cuida a Lucy por mi… es mi gran tesoro…"

El gato asiente y contesta.

"Aun si no me lo pedias pensaba hacerlo… también es mi gran tesoro".

Happy también agacha la cabeza en señal de respeto, solo queda una persona por despedirse de Natsu, y esa es Lucy.

"Lucy… gracias por dejarme tener todas esas aventuras contigo, jamás te olvidare… y yo…"

Natsu se detiene quiere decirle algo mas pero no encuentra como hacerlo.

"Quiero que te quedes con mi bufanda…" dice Natsu, pero en su rostro se nota que no es lo que quería decirle realmente a Lucy, la cual aún sigue llorando, entonces mira a su amigo y todas esas sensaciones que tenia se transforman en una sola cosa…

"Natsu…" dice Lucy mientras aun llora "Gracias a ti por todo lo que hiciste por mí, me llevaste al gremio de mis sueños, donde conocí a mis mejores amigos y ahora es mi gran familia… jamás pude agradecértelo por completo pero es así… muchas gracias Natsu… por estar allí siempre junto a mí y ayudarme a cumplir todos mis sueños… y gracias por el futuro que nos has dado…"

La joven ve como su amigo comienza a cerrar los ojos.

"Hay otra cosa que quería decirte Natsu…" la joven aún sigue sollozando.

"Que… es… Lucy…"

La joven se toca el corazón con una mano y le dice.

"Tú has llenado mi corazón con amor Natsu… yo te amo…"

El chico sonríe al escuchar eso.

"y yo… a ti… Lucy… con todo mi corazón."

Y entonces finalmente cierra los ojos y deja de respirar.

"Natsu…" Lucy agacha su cabeza y toca su frente contra la de él y llorar con más fuerzas, todos lo hacen, a pesar de todo lo que él les dijo no pueden dejar de llorar por la pérdida de su gran amigo… y gran amor para Lucy.

"Mi Natsu… te acabas de ir ya me siento tan sola." Dice Lucy entre sollozos "Siempre estarás en mi corazón…"

El libro de E.N.D que se encuentra cerca comienza a desaparecer también, pero en ese instante una persona habla de entre todos los presentes.

"Lucy Heartfilia…" Mavis habla mientras se acerca al lugar donde están todos.

"Primera…" dice Makarov el cual se seca las lágrimas.

"Aun puedes salvar a Natsu… Lucy"

Lucy y los demás voltean a verla aun con lágrimas en los ojos, la maga estelar es la más sorprendida ante las palabras de la primera.

"Puedes hacerlo…" Mavis finalmente se coloca al lado de ambos y dice.

"Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel, miembro de la tercera generación de Fairy Tail, muchas gracias por haber liberado a Zeref de su dolor, y gracias por también haberme liberado a mí del mío… eres el miembro que más tiene la voluntad de Fairy Tail… gracias a ti podré reunirme con Precht, Warrod, Yury y Zera en el otro mundo.

Mavis entonces toca a Lucy la cual comienza a brillar.

"Ese es todo el poder que me queda Lucy Heartfilia úsalo para salvar a Natsu".

Entonces la primera también comienza a desvanecerse como Zeref.

"Podre ir al otro mundo ya para reunirme con todos, Zeref, Zera, Yury, Precht, Warrod, pero Natsu no debe irse aun…"

"Mavis… ¿Cómo podré salvarlo?" pregunta Lucy mientras la magia de Mavis la llena por completo de poder.

"Tú sabes la respuesta Lucy… tu vínculo con él es el más fuerte… sé que puedes hacerlo".

Entonces sonriendo les dice a todos.

"Cuando Natsu despierte denle las gracias de mi parte… por haberme salvado a mí y a Zeref de nuestro oscuro destino".

La maestra se sigue desvaneciendo y dice

"Ah… por fin podre estar junto a ti, mi Zeref… vayamos juntos tú, yo y mis amigos a buscar hadas en el paraíso…"

Y finalmente termina de desaparecer.

"Tú sabes la respuesta Lucy" la joven repite las palabras que le dijo Mavis y entonces, tocando su pecho con su mano derecha, dice.

"Natsu… vuelve a mí y sigamos teniendo grandes aventuras juntos…"

La joven se agacha y poniendo todos sus sentimientos y su magia en ello, le da un beso a Natsu en la boca.

"El amor puede crear dolor y desesperanza, pero también alegrías y esperanza…"

"La magia única… la más poderosa y más frágil de todas, es el amor… yo creo que el amor, es la magia primordial…"

En ese instante las palabras tanto de Mavis, como de su madre y las de ella misma se entrelazan y toda la magia que Mavis le dio se transfiere al cuerpo de Natsu, pero no solo eso también parte del alma de la maga estelar se transfiere al cuerpo de Natsu, en ese instante durante eso beso, la chica pone todas sus emociones todo lo que siente por el, y es tal la energía que se libera que un gran destello blanco ciega a todos los presentes.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunta Erza y entonces Jellal le contesta.

"Un milagro…"

Cuando la luz desaparece, Lucy separa sus labios de los de Natsu, parece que no ha sucedido nada, pero cuando la maga esta por desanimarse… un libro se materializa frente a ella.

"E.N.D" dice Lucy mientras toma el libro entre sus manos, el mencionado libro ya no es rojo, sino Dorado con unas hermosas letras cursivas en la portada.

"Ahora somos uno… mi Natsu" dice Lucy mientras con una mano sostiene el libro y con la otra acaricia la frente del mata dragones, el cual para alegría de todos abre los ojos.

"¿Lucy? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso estoy en el paraíso?" el joven toca a la maga estelar y comienza a olerla "No… estoy vivo todavía… ¿Verdad?"

Lucy entonces comienza a llorar y abraza a Natsu con todas sus fuerzas.

"GRACIAS… gracias Mavis… Zeref… mamá…"

"Oye… me estas… asfixiando…" dice Natsu

"¡NATSU!" Happy también se lanza sobre él mata dragones y todos comienzan a limpiarse sus lágrimas y a sonreír, gracias a Lucy y Mavis… Natsu aún sigue con ellos.

"Vamos Lucy… tranquila, estoy bien, gracias a ti…"

"¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡Estuve a punto de perderte idiota!"

"Pero aquí estoy, gracias a ti… mi Lucy"

Entonces en un movimiento que toma a todos por sorpresa Natsu le da un beso a Lucy en la boca y todos comienzan a sonreír al verlo, la maga estelar se pone rojísima ante eso, tras separar sus labios de los de ella, Natsu añade.

"Así que así se siente un beso… me gusta"

"¡Idiota!" Lucy comienza a llorar de alegría al igual que Natsu, Happy y los demás, al final, el amor creo un milagro para Lucy… tal y como decía su madre.

Final del flashback.

"Así que mamá, papá… Natsu y yo estamos ligados totalmente, ahora soy su fuente de vida, como lo fue Zeref para él, y el día que yo muera él también va a morir… ¿Pero saben? Aún tengo en mi cabeza eso que me dijo el cuándo le explique cómo logre salvarlo y su respuesta me dejo sin aliento.

"¿Sabes Lucy? No podría pasar un día sin ti así que por mí no hay problema… gracias por traerme de vuelta y disfrutemos nuestra vida juntos".

"Es bastante directo, pero realmente sí que me sorprendió con esa respuesta… por cierto mamá, gracias a él logre recuperar a Acuario, hicimos un viaje de un año donde conocimos a mucha gente y al final el logro encontrar la llave… y ahora tengo a toda la gente que me importa a mi lado… de nuevo gracias a él."

"¿Lucy? ¿Estas despierta?" se escucha gritar a Erza por la puerta.

"Si ya voy…"

"Mamá, papá… hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida porque hoy… me voy a casar con Natsu… espero que desde el cielo estén viéndome ser feliz con el…

Los quiero mucho atte. Lucy Dragneel."

La maga termina de escribir y tras guardar la carta en un sobre, toma sus llaves, también toma su bolsa y el libro que representa el alma de Natsu y sale para encontrarse con su amiga.

"LUCY" dice Erza con una voz seria.

"Esto… hola Erza…"

"¡HOY ES UN DIA MUY IMPORTANTE VAMOS!"

La chica pelirroja jala a la rubia por la mano.

"Vamos Erza no te apresures tanto, aún faltan 6 horas para la…"

"¡SILENCIO!"

"Si…" la pobre Lucy se asusta gravemente.

"Tienes que bañarte, tenemos que hacerte un grandioso peinado, tienes que ponerte el vestido, tienes tener todo listo Lucy… todo debe de ser perfecto hoy".

A Erza le brillan los ojos con emoción y la maga estelar suspirando le dice.

"Gracias Erza…"

"Y no se te olvide que quiero probar el pastel…" mientras voltea a verla con los ojos brillantes y la maga estelar piensa

"Creo está haciendo esto más por probar el pastel que por ayudarme…" la chica se sonríe ante ello y añade "Bueno así es Erza…"

Tras unos minutos de caminata terminan en el gremio de Fairy Tail.

"Lucy-san" Wendy recibe a su amiga con un abrazo, la jovencita ha crecido lo suficiente como para estar a la altura de sus pechos.

"hola Wendy como… están".

Lucy mira a todas las chicas en el lugar mirándola fijamente.

"Esto… ¿Qué sucede?"

"¡VEN ACA LUCY!"

Y todas se lanzan sobre de ella.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cinco minutos después, Lucy se encuentra bañándose.

"Que exageradas… no era necesario que me tomaran entre todas y me metieran a las aguas de esa manera".

"Vamos Lu-chan, es que estamos muy emocionadas" dice Levy.

"Nunca imaginamos que te fueras a casar con Natsu" añade Evergreen.

"Si, yo siempre pensé que eras mi rival en el amor" Juvia lo dice con gran alivio en la voz

"Vamos Juvia, ¿Aun sigues con eso? Yo jamás tuve interés en Gray, y menos sabiendo que tú estabas enamorada de él".

"Ara ara… será divertido peinarte Lucy…" dice Mirajane con su usual sonrisa.

"Si, y ya quiero ayudarte a ponerte el vestido" dice Lisanna.

"Y el pastel no olviden el pastel" dice Erza

"Vamos Erza-san… sabes que esto no es lo más importante" Wendy se pone a hablar con Erza la cual parece distraída pensando en el dulce y delicioso pastel.

"Esto… chicas"

Lucy se pone de pie ante todas y les dice.

"Muchas gracias… por ayudarme hoy" la chica inclina su cabeza y todas las demás se sonríen y Levy dice.

"Bien… hay que apresurarnos vamos hacerte ver tan bien que Natsu no va a saber que decir."

Todas se sonríen ante eso y Erza pregunta.

"Oye Lucy, ¿Lograste evitar que Natsu viera el vestido?"

La maga estelar suspira mientras de nuevo se sumerge en el agua.

"Si… aunque fue una cosa increíblemente difícil, ya saben que tiene ese habito de entrar por la ventana".

"¿Cuántas veces tuviste que explicarle que es de mala suerte ver el vestido?" pregunta Evergreen

"¿Unas veinte?, no, quizás treinta… cuarenta… la verdad no tengo idea"

"Ese Natsu" dicen todas al mismo tiempo.

"Pero no hay problema, al final el vestido se lo di a Virgo para que lo cuidara en el mundo de los espíritus celestiales".

"¿Entonces ella lo traerá?"

"Si… y gracias al Rey todos los espíritus van a poder venir con su propio poder para estar en la boda… realmente, no tengo forma de agradecerle por permitir a todos mis espíritus venir."

Todas sonríen y entonces Levy dice.

"Bien basta de charla chicas, hora de ponernos manos a la obra".

"¡SI!" gritan todas las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Dos horas después.

"Wow Lucy el peinado se te ve increíble" Erza observa con admiración a Lucy.

"esto gracias… no sabía que Juvia y Evergreen fueran tan buenas en esto".

Ambas se sonríen al ver que Lucy se le ha gustado su peinado.

"Bien, a por lo principal… el vestido". Dice

"ABRETE PUERTA DE LA DONCELLA: VIRGO"

En ese instante la fiel espíritu estelar parece con el vestido en sus manos.

"Princesa, estoy aquí… ¿Va a castigarme?" pregunta la espíritu estelar.

"ese fetish tuyo… jamás va a desaparecer ¿verdad?"

Virgo deja el vestido en manos de Juvia y Erza y dice

"Princesa, nos veremos en unas horas... no vaya a huir".

Y se desaparece mientras Lucy dice

"¡Cómo si fuera a hacer eso!"

Todas las chicas se ríen mientras Juvia muestra el vestido.

"Lucy… esta hermosa" Erza se sonroja al verlo.

"Si… era de mi madre…"

"¿Vas a usar el vestido de tu mamá?" pregunta Wendy.

"Si… hay muchas cosas detrás de ese vestido pero, lo estoy usando como un agradecimiento a ella…" la chica se sonroja mientras se acerca y toca el vestido.

"¿Agradecimiento?" pregunta Evergreen

"si…" la chica suspira y dice "Gracias a ella pude conocer a Natsu…"

Todas las chicas se quedan serie y Levy dice.

"Si… gracias a tu mamá pude conocer a Gajeel, a Wendy a Sting a Rogue y Natsu…"

Todas las chicas se acercan y tocan el vestido mientras pronuncian un "gracias" al mismo tiempo y entonces Juvia dice.

"Bien es hora de ponerte esto Lucy… vamos".

Tras un rato en el cual las chicas se divierten arreglando a Lucy, la joven comienza a sentirse nerviosa, si bien, no debería tener miedo aun así parte de su ser se pregunta si lograra funcionar como esposa de Natsu, ella sabe lo que siente el por ella, por ese lado no hay dudas, pero… ¿Cuántas veces una pareja por problemas a pesar de amarse terminan por separarse? Y mientras está sumida en eso Erza le da un pequeño golpe en la espalda y le dice.

"Mírate… estas lista"

La joven sale de sus pensamientos y se acerca a un espejo para verse de cuerpo completo y al mirarse no puede sino sonreír.

"Esto es…" la chica comienza a llorar y rápidamente se acerca Wendy y usando un poco de magia evita que las lágrimas rueden hasta el vestido.

"Lucy-san no llores…" la maga estelar se limpia las lágrimas con una mano y dice.

"Perdón… es que al verme así recordé una foto de mi mamá y mi papá del día de su boda, me veo idéntica a ella".

Las chicas se sonríen.

"bien entonces no llores no arruines tu maquillaje, estoy segura que Natsu quiere verte sonriendo." Erza toma los guantes y se los comienza a colocar a Lucy.

"Bien Lucy… ahora es nuestro turno de arreglarnos solo faltan dos horas…"

La joven asiente y las demás chicas comienzan a arreglarse mientras Lucy piensa.

"Natsu… falta poco…"

Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar.

"VAMOS GRAY DEJAME IR."

"Lo siento pero no". Contesta el mago de hielo a Natsu.

"Solo voy al gremio a ver a Lucy, tienes que dejarme ir."

"No… de eso nada salamander" dice Gajeel y añade "¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala suerte ver a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda?"

"No tú también…" dice Natsu.

"¿Qué has dicho salamander?" pregunta Gajeel, Happy se acerca y contesta.

"Lo que pasa es que Lucy le ha dicho lo mismo a Natsu los últimos 60 días creo".

"¿Acaso es que estas mal de la cabeza?" pregunta Elfman.

"Es que quería verla con el vestido… no creo que haya ningún problema por ello, yo siempre estaré con ella, esas supersticiones no tienen caso".

Todos los chicos suspiran y se dan un golpe en la cara con la palma.

"Bueno, eso parece que no va a cambiar en ti… pero debes entender que las mujeres tienen ciertas creencias que debes de respetar y esa… es una de ellas" dice Laxus el cual sorpresivamente también se encuentra cuidando a Natsu.

"Tsh…" dice Natsu.

"Bueno creo que es tiempo de empezar a arreglar a este tarado". Dice Gray

"¿Eh?" Natsu se queda congelado ante esas palabras.

"No estarán pensando…"

Todos se sonríen incluso Happy y dicen.

"Es hora de que te pongas el traje del novio…"

Natsu dice.

"Pero si yo quiero ir como siempre…"

"DE ESO NADA NATSU" gritan todos al mismo tiempo mientras se lanzan encima de él.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" y a lo lejos como respuesta al grito de Natsu un gato maúlla.

Volvemos con las chicas, ya solo queda una hora para la boda.

"¿Lista Lucy?" es momento de irnos.

La joven asiente con nervios y le dice a Erza.

"Tengo miedo…"

"¿Por qué Lucy? No digas que crees que Natsu va a huir, sabes que no es esa clase de persona".

"Lo se lo sé pero… es que ¿Qué tal si no funcionamos como familia?" Erza suspira y contesta.

"Lucy, estarán bien… desde que llegaste al gremio has sido la más grande compañía para Natsu, no debes tener miedo…"

La maga estelar suspira y recuerda como en la mañana todos los momentos que ha tenido junto a Natsu y el miedo comienza a disiparse.

"Así que vamos Lucy, es hora…"

Lucy comienza a caminar a la salida del gremio donde la están esperando las demás chicas de Fairy Tail, delante de ellas un hermoso carruaje la está esperando y al verlo Lucy se sonríe y le dice a Erza.

"Sabes… me alegro que sea una tradición que la novia llegue aparte con su familia a la boda…"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque no creo que Natsu hubiese querido subirse a eso…" Erza mira el carruaje y también se sonríe diciendo.

"Tienes razón…"

"¿Quién me va a entregar?" pregunta Lucy.

"Cuando entres al carruaje lo veras."

Erza le abre a Lucy la puerta y le dice.

"Te veremos haya Lucy…"

La maga estelar sube al carruaje y se sienta, justo frente a ella se encuentra.

"¡Maestro Makarov!"

"Hola Lucy… espero que no te moleste que yo…"

"Maestro… gracias, usted realmente ha sido como un padre para mi… no podría elegir a nadie mejor que usted".

La chica se sonríe y el maestro también y añade.

"Bueno Lucy… debo decírtelo, jamás pensé ver a Natsu casado… hiciste lo que nadie pensé lograría… espero que sean muy felices."

La chica asiente y el maestro añade.

"Además te ves increíble, estoy seguro que Natsu no va a saber que decir.

"Eso espero maestro… me encanta cuando Natsu se queda sin habla jejeje".

Al mismo tiempo, en la catedral de magnolia.

"Uu…" Natsu está por alguna extraña pero comprensible razón bastante nervioso.

"¿Se puede saber que te sucede?" pregunta Gray acercándose a su amigo.

"Nada… estoy bien, nada nervioso ni nada…"

"Oye… pues parece que me estas mintiendo" replica Gray

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Bueno es que… estas sudando mucho y además…" entonces Gray le apunta a las manos "Estas golpeando el árbol."

Natsu reacciona y se da cuenta que por instinto está golpeando algo para calmar los nervios.

"Mierda…" Natsu deja de golpear el árbol y respirando hondo intenta calmarse.

"Esto es raro en ti…" dice Happy acercándose a Gray y Natsu.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" pregunta Natsu.

"Dentro de la catedral están preparando todo… dicen que Lucy ya viene en camino".

"aaaa… mierda" Natsu de nuevo comienza a golpear el árbol

"¡Podrías dejar de hacer eso!" gritan Gray y Happy al mismo.

"Perdón… es que no puedo controlarme"

Gray mira a Natsu y suspirando comienza a hablar.

"Pues yo diría que te has controlado bastante bien hoy digo… aparte del incidente en que querías ir a ver a Lucy a toda costa no has hecho nada ridículo, ni peligroso ni imprudente en el día…"

"Ahora que lo dices es cierto" añade Happy

"Así que… ¿Estas nervioso porque no va a venir?"

"No…" el mata dragones se sienta en una banca cercana.

"¿Entonces?" pregunta Gray

"Bueno… es que yo no me siento lo suficientemente bueno para ella… digo sé que me ama, eso me queda claro desde el día que somos uno y de que me salvo la vida, pero por más que me esfuerce jamás podre estar a la altura de lo que ella hizo por mí."

Gray y Happy se quedan asombrados, tanto que Natsu voltea a verlos y les dice.

"Bueno… ¿Por qué están tan sorprendidos?, nah ya sé porque… ¿No pensaban que yo fuera a decir algo como eso?"

Ambos asienten.

"Que molesto… tal vez hace un par de años si, pero ahora no… he estado tanto con Lucy que bueno, creo me ha cambiado un poco".

"Eso se nota… y tú a ella igual."

Natsu mira a Gray el cual acaba de decir eso y entonces el mago continúa hablando.

"Por eso eres ideal para Lucy, ambos se complementan son curiosamente muy opuestos pero a la vez similares."

Natsu al escuchar eso su cuerpo comienza a tranquilizarse.

"Así que tranquilo Natsu… todo estará bien, ya lo veras, lo harás genial como su esposo."

Entonces Gray extiende el puño derecho hacia su amigo y dice.

"choca esos cinco y anímate…"

Natsu alza su mano derecha y choca su puño contra el de Gray.

"solo espero que el día que te cases con Juvia no vayas a ponerte así."

"y yo igual." Dice Gray riéndose al igual que Natsu

"Aye… me alegro que ya estés mejor Natsu porque ya llegaron las chicas."

Gray y Natsu entonces voltean a ver hacia la entrada de la catedral y ven el carruaje de las chicas llegar, todas se bajan y miran a los chicos, Juvia saluda a Gray y el responde el saludo, todas las demás chicas hacen lo mismo saludando a ambos pero todas y cada una de ellas miran a Natsu con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Vaya… si hasta están felices y todo… vamos adentro" dice Natsu el cual es seguido por Gray y Happy entrando por una entrada lateral a la catedral.

Tras entrar, Natsu se da cuenta que la catedral está llena.

"oye, ¿No se supone que sería algo privado esto?" pregunta Natsu a Happy.

"Aye, pero lo que sucede es que…" entonces Happy apunta hacia la entrada, "Los de la revista mágica se dieron cuenta y pues la noticia corrió como pólvora."

Natsu traga saliva, ahora no solo los del gremio de Fairy Tail están aquí, sino que además tendrá que decir sus votos frente a mucha gente que no conoce.

"No te vayas a poner nervioso por esto Natsu".

El chico voltea y ve a Erza acercarse.

"Erza… ¿Cómo esta Lucy?"

"Ya viene en camino Natsu, ¿Ya tienes listos tus votos?"

El joven asiente y la pelirroja sonríe ante ello.

"Entonces a tu posición Natsu, es la hora…"

El chico asiente y se coloca al lado derecho del altar junto a Gray y Juvia el cual será su padrino, del lado derecho se encuentra Erza y…

"¿Jellal?" Natsu se sorprende al ver a su amigo.

"Hola Natsu tiempo sin verte…"

"¿Vas a ser padrino de Lucy?"

"Erza me dijo que quería ser la madrina de Lucy, así que ¿Por qué no?"

El joven sonríe cosa que cada vez es más habitual en él, cosa que alegra a Natsu porque si Jellal es feliz, Erza también."

"Gracias por estar aquí…"

"¿Oye caso estas nervioso?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Estas sudando muchísimo"

Jellal al igual que Gray nota el nerviosismo de Natsu

"Si… pero estaré bien."

El mata dragones suspira y entonces las campanas de la catedral comienzan a sonar.

"Bien… llego la novia" dice Gray, todos voltean a ver hacia la entrada, en ese instante los espíritus celestiales aparecen en la puerta también, todos se encuentran esperando a su maga, tras eso, Wendy y Asuka entrar lazando pétalos de flores, la música comienza a sonar y entonces… es cuando la ve.

"Lu…cy".

Tras varios intentos infructuosos por fin logra ver a Lucy vestida de novia

El vestido es precioso de una sola pieza, del blanco más puro, tiene algunas incrustaciones de cristales azules en el cuello, el velo igual tiene esos hermosos cristales, la chica lleva una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras camina con el ramo en la mano con unas hermosas flores rojas brillantes como el fuego de Natsu contrastando con las brillantes azules de su vestido.

"Vaya… suerte que tienes Natsu…" piensa Gray mientras ve a la novia acercarse junto con Makarov.

Tras unos momentos que se le hacen eternos a Natsu, Lucy por fin se encuentra frente a él, mostrándole esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto le gusta y por la cual Natsu ha hecho de todo para que se mantenga así.

"Natsu… ¿Me permites decirle algo a Lucy?"

"Claro…" Natsu asiente y la joven voltea a ver a Makarov.

"hoy es un día especial para ti, pues comenzará para ti un ciclo que requerirá mucha voluntad y paciencia de tu parte.

Hoy llega el día en el que te unirás a un hombre para formar una familia, esa responsabilidad tan grande debe ser bien valorada y entendida, pues yo he pasado por ella y nunca sabrás lo que va a pasar, debes esperar lo inesperado.

Mantente firme y jamás vaciles, habrá momentos duros pero no por ello deberás perder la fe en el… ni el EN ti, sean felices, Lucy… Natsu, me siento orgulloso de ustedes."

Makarov se separa de Lucy y la coloca al lado de Natsu

"Gracias…" dicen ambos inclinándose en respeto hacia su maestro y padre postizo para luego Natsu y Lucy voltear a verse y el joven sonriendo le dice.

"Te ves increíble… no sé qué decir… hace un momento estaba nervioso pero al verte todo eso desapareció."

"Igual yo Natsu…" la joven la extiende la mano el mata dragones la toma y entonces se voltean al altar.

"Bien es hora de que comience la ceremonia" dice el sacerdote.

Durante un buen rato ambos están escuchando la ceremonia religiosa, y ambos están tranquilos, no hay ninguna duda en ellos ya, están donde ambos quieren estar.

Tras un rato el sacerdote dice.

"Bien… es hora de los votos."

Natsu traga saliva, pero no va a dudar en lo que tiene que decirle a su mujer, por tradición siempre comienza la dama y Lucy volteando a ver a Natsu comienza a hablar.

"Natsu Dragneel… mi amado amigo, tú has sido mi benefactor desde el día que ingrese al gremio de Fairy Tail, siempre tuviste confianza en mí, siempre estuviste allí cuando te necesitaba y lentamente eso fue llenando mi corazón… yo te prometo que siempre sin importar las circunstancias ni lo que nos espere en el futuro estaré contigo… hasta el día que muera te amare como lo hago ahora… sé que no es mucho pero te aseguro que mi amor por ti es puro y sincero… espero tener una gran vida contigo… y darte una gran vida a ti también…"

La joven esta sonrojada al decirle eso a Natsu, todos se sonríen ante las sinceras palabras de la maga estelar, saben que cada una de ellas es verdad, entonces Natsu sonriendo asiente y comienza a hablar.

"Lucy… Lucy Heartfilia, el día que te conocí comenzaron mis días más felices en Fairy Tail, en cada momento que pase contigo me sentía más completo que nunca, y siempre me he esforzado por hacerte sonreír y feliz… todo ese esfuerzo se transformó en amor con el tiempo… Lucy… tu sabes que eres mi más preciado tesoro, siempre lo has sido desde que entraste al gremio, y lo único que yo te puedo prometer es… que siempre estaré allí para ti, jamás te dejare como te lo prometí aquel día, siempre encontrare la forma de solucionar las cosas, y quiero estar contigo hasta el día que muera, no hay otro lugar en el mundo que quiera estar más que contigo porque te amo con todo mi ser… mi Lucy."

Natsu respira hondo no sabe si sus votos fueron lo suficientemente buenos, el jamás ha sido de estas cosas pero entonces mira a Lucy la cual suelta unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad y asiente ante lo dicho por Natsu el cual se sonríe ante ello.

"Bien continuos con la ceremonia."

"Ese Natsu… sí que eligió bien lo que iba a decir… jamás me pensé algo así de él… realmente ha cambiado un poco." Piensa Happy.

Tras un rato llegamos al final de la ceremonia, todos se ponen de pie para el momento final, Natsu y Lucy se están mirando fijamente a los ojos y la maga estelar piensa

"Mamá… papá… ¿Pueden verlo? Él es el hombre de mi vida… él es mi todo y ahora…"

"Lucy Heartfilia… ¿Aceptas a Natsu Dragneel como tu esposo?"

"Si…" y la joven piensa "Es mi esposo… jamás imagine que este día llegaría."

"¿Natsu Dragneel aceptas a Lucy Heartfilia como tu esposa?"

El joven dice "Claro que si…"

La joven maga estelar tiene la más enorme sonrisa que jamás haya tenido en su rostro y entonces el sacerdote dice.

"Entonces los declaro marido y mujer… puedes besar a la novia".

Natsu entonces levanta el velo de Lucy y dice.

"Ahora sí que estoy encendido…" la joven se sonríe ante la usual frase de Natsu y finalmente el joven le da el beso a la chica, ante los aplausos de todos.

"Mamá… gracias por permitirme conocer a Natsu… Papá… protégenos desde donde estés… los amo…"

Y entonces la joven al terminar de besar a Natsu dice.

"Este es el día más feliz de mi vida…"

Y Natsu contesta.

"Y el mío también…"

Entonces Natsu toma a Lucy en sus brazos para sorpresa de la joven maga estelar y comienza a caminar hacia afuera con ella.

"¿Natsu?".

"Hehehe… siempre quise hacer esto desde que te pedí matrimonio…"

La joven se sonroja y le dice.

"Eres de lo peor…"

Y con esas palabras y dirigiéndose hacia la salida entre risas, Natsu y Lucy avanzan hacia el futuro que formaron gracias a la determinación de ambos."

 **Fin del One Shot.**

 **En palabras de el papa Turner**

" **Meloso Meloso Amoroso carameloso empalagoso" pero bueno ya está.**

 **Quería sacarme la espinita y decidí escribir esto como un… "Haber que me sale" y bum aquí lo tienen jajajaja.**

 **Dudo muchísimo que Mashima haga algo cercano a esto, pero lo que más quiero es ver a Natsu y Lucy felices al final de la historia… es lo único que deseo ver realmente.**

 **Pero bueno espero les haya gustado y si no… pues igual espero no se hayan dormido jajaja**

 **Saludos a todos y nos vemos en otro de mis fic, o locuras.**


End file.
